Friends with Benefits
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: Phil wakes up tied to the bed, which isn't that unusual for him, since him and Dan are friends with benefits. Smutty, kinky sex ensues! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GAY SMUT! ALSO, I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! IT IS ALL PURE FANFICTION!


When Phil woke up, his legs were tied to the bed by his ankles. His wrists were bound together and he was on all fours, his legs spread as far as they could go. He whimpered softly, realising what was happening.

This wasn't an unusual occurrence for the boy, his flatmate, Dan, liked bondage, and tied Phil up whenever he was horny. They weren't anything really, more like friends with benefits. Phil loved being tied up, and he was always sure to have a good time whenever Dan decided he wanted sex.

He slowly looked around to find Dan standing there, his face hidden by the shadows, but his body was clear to see. He was wearing black leather, something that Phil enjoyed greatly. He whimpered again at the sight, as Dan took a step forward, bringing his face into light, showing his devilish smirk, and lust-filled eyes that portrayed only hunger.

"Oh Phillip... You've been a bad boy... A bad boy indeed..." He whispered seductively, his hand coming to rest on Phil's bare bum, rubbing the smooth skin for a moment. He was wearing cut gloves, something Phil hadn't noticed before. He had mostly been paying attention to the massive bulge Dan was sporting in his leather underwear.

"Y-yes master... I've been so naughty... You need to punish me... Teach me a lesson..." Phil whimpered, turning his head around and burying his face in the pillows in shame. Shame, because he enjoyed this so much. He loved being dominated, being abused and thrown around like a ragdoll, it gave him a thrill like no other. This was the only time he was truly alive.

"Please punish me..." He whimpered, realising how achingly hard he was already. Dan must have touched him while he slept. God, that was hot. And it would explain the dream.

"Oh I will, you little slut." Dan said, smirking wider as he brought his hand down harshly on Phil's bum, making the boy cry out and buck his hips. He had a thing for pain and punishment, and Dan knew that fact well. "How many, whore?" Dan asked, slapping Phil's bum again.

"W-what are they for?" Phil asked, ignoring the fact that Dan probably wouldn't like that. He didn't mind anyway, it just meant more punishment, which Phil wanted.

"Excuse me? I asked you a question, whore. You answer." Dan growled, his free hand tugging roughly on Phil's hair, pulling his head back so he could look into his eyes as his other slapped Phil's bum twice. "How. Many?" He asked, though it sounded more like an order to Phil, an order to answer.

"I-I can't answer without knowing... What I'm being punished for..." Phil persisted, almost moaning at how good this all felt. He bucked his hips unconsciously, staring into Dan's eyes lustfully. Dan smirked, smacking Phil's bum roughly again, and tugging on his hair.

"Because... I came into your room, innocent little me, to ask you a question about my new video... And there you were, asleep, and so hard. You kept moaning my name as you touched yourself through your boxers. You're such a little slut, even in your dreams you were begging for my cock to fill you all up, begging for me to make you scream..." Dan whispered seductively into Phil's ear, his tongue flicking out across the shell.

Phil moaned softly at both the words and actions, feeling his cock twitching and throbbing painfully. "Dan please..." He begged, bucking his hips as he looked back at Dan with helpless eyes, his face sweaty and flushed as he panted.

"Slut!" Dan exclaimed, glaring at Phil as he brought his hand down three more times. "I told you to call me master. Now how many?" He asked, growling at Phil as he tugged roughly on his hair, making the older boy whimper.

"T-thirty?" he asked quietly, hoping he hadn't gone too high or low. If it was too low, Dan would add ten more onto the number he had in mind originally, and if it was too high, Dan would say 'if that's what you think you deserve, slut' and give him that number of slaps anyway.

"Fifty." Dan said, smirking as he moved his hand from Phil's hair to grip his hip. "You enjoy this slut... You love it when I smack your plump little arse until its red raw and bruised. You're a glutton for punishment..." He growled as he brought down his hand five times.

"There's five gone. Now don't you dare make a sound..." Dan ordered, making Phil bite his lip and nod his head viciously. He hated keeping quiet, Dan and him were usually pretty... Vocal, whenever they did it. "Good little slut..." Dan said, chuckling as he brought his hand down repeatedly.

"Look... You're already so red..." He teased as he got up to twenty, making Phil whimper. "I said not a single noise, slut!" Dan growled, glaring at Phil as he brought his hand down ten more times.

"S-sorry..." Phil whimpered, bucking his hips forward as he let out an involuntary whine. "I said quiet!" Dan practically yelled, moving his hand from Phil's hip and roughly shoving one finger inside him.

Phil could feel the edge of the glove rubbing his bum, where the material had been cut from the finger. He winced, the intruding finger causing some discomfort, since it was dry. Phil nodded violently again, biting his lip again to stop the noises as he bucked his hips, the discomfort of Dan's finger soon turning into pleasure.

"Now little slut, take your punishment." Dan growled as he wriggled his finger inside of Phil. The boy nodded again, before Dan brought his hand down ten more times. "Good little slut. That's forty." He whispered, his finger moving around inside Phil, trying to find his sweet spot. The feeling caused Phil to lean forward and bit onto his hand to stop the whimpers, it felt so good. Then, Dan's finger rubbed repeatedly against his prostate and Phil couldn't help but let out a string of loud, long moans.

But Dan just smirked, his finger pushing against the spot as he chuckled evilly. "Does the little slut feel good? You wanna cum?" Dan teased, his finger wriggling against that spot, making Phil buck his hips wildly, moaning Dan's name over and over. "Y-yes please master... Please Dan..." He whined, Making the younger boy growl as he pulled his finger out.

"I said /master/!" Dan yelled, smacking Phil's arse roughly ten more times. By the end, Phil's bum was bright red, and sensitive, it was going to bruise. It was going to remind him for the next few days of what he did, and he'll be turned on every time he sits down.

"Sorry master!" He cried, making Dan smirk again as the younger boy gripped both his hips, bringing his face closer to Phil's bum as the older boy looked around his shoulder to see what Dan was doing. He whimpered softly, unable to take his eyes off the brunette as he slowly licked over Phil's hole.

Phil moaned again, making Dan chuckle against the skin before he licked another stripe, this time from Phil's balls, and all the way through his crack. "Fuck... Master... Feels so good..." He whimpered, bucking his hips repeatedly as the boy moved so he slowly poked his tongue into Phil's entrance, his left hand snaking around from his hip to tease Phil's member.

His fingers danced over the tip, as his tongue wriggled inside Phil, moving in deeper, spreading more pleasure. His fingers moved to the base of Phil's twitching, throbbing cock, stroking lightly as Phil moaned loudly, over and over.

"Fuck... So good... " he whined, bucking his hips and making Dan chuckle as he gripped Phil loosely, beginning to pump him ever-so-lightly as his tongue thrusted in and out of Phil. "Oh my god... Gonna...!" Phil warned as a tightening started in his stomach.

Dan pulled away completely, just as the knot was about to snap. He was so goddamn close. Any touch and he could cum. He was so, so sensitive. Dan smirked, leaving Phil to simmer for a few moments as he rubbed at his wet bulge for a moment, his leather underwear dripping from precum.

Phil watched Dan, whimpering and bucking his hips repeatedly, trying to squeeze his legs together. Just one little touch could send him over the edge, no matter how light. He needed to cum. "Please master..." He begged, trying Again to squeeze his legs together, but failing because his legs were tied and spread.

After a few agonizing minutes, Phil was finally brought down to a point where he could cum with a bit more touching. "Fuck... You were so close..." Dan whispered, moaning as he rubbed his bulge, quickly pulling his underwear down to his knees and grinding against Phil's bum so his tip rubbed his entrance.

"Y-yeah... Just one more second and I would have came..." Phil whispered, whimpering as he pushed back on Dan as best he could.

"That's so hot..." Dan moaned, his dominate side faltering slightly as his turned on side took over.

"Dan... Please... Fuck me..." Phil begged, looking over at Dan with possibly the most sexy face he's ever seen.

"With pleasure..." The younger boy mumbled, not caring about the 'master' bit anymore as he pushed roughly inside Phil. The older boy whimpered and winced. The pain was overtaking the pleasure at this point, because he hadn't been stretched, and Dan wasn't lubed or anything. "Sorry..." Dan apologised, staying perfectly still as he moves his hand to lightly stroke Phil's member as a distraction.

"'S alright..." Phil mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut as he panted, his head falling onto the damp pillows that were covered in his sweat. "M-move..." He whimpered after a minute or two, the pleasure finally taking over.

"You sure...?" Dan asked hesitantly, making Phil growl as the boy slowly began moving. "I'm sure" he said, pushing back roughly on Dan and moaning loudly as the boy's tip hit his prostate dead on. Dan moaned loudly as well, growling as he gripped roughly on Phil's hips, digging his nails into the smooth skin as he began to thrust.

"Fuck... So tight..." He whimpered, building up a fast, steady pace, aiming for Phil's sweet spot every time.

"H-harder!" Phil begged, rocking his hips with Dan's and moaning loudly as the boy gripped him properly, stroking him firmly and making Phil closer to the edge with each thrust and stroke. Dan complied easily, Thrusting harshly into Phil's prostate as his hand stroked quickly and firmly.

"G-gonna..." Phil warned, the tightening starting in his stomach as Dan let go of his member, his hand moving back to his hips as his thrusts became wild.

"Me... Too..." He whimpered, pounding hard and fast into Phil, making them both moan loudly, until, with a loud cry, Phil spurted his load all over his chest and the sheets.

"Dan!" He yelled, riding out his orgasm as the younger boy spilled his seed deep inside him, moaning Phil's name repeatedly. "Fuck..." He whimpered, panting as his orgasm died down, and he pulled lazily out of Phil, rolling over and untying Phil's restraints before lying next to him, pulling the boy to his chest.

Phil frowned "a-aren't you going back to your room?" He asked breathily, biting his lip as Dan pulled him close.

"I lied about before." Dan said simply, before connecting their lips in a soft, slow kiss. "You weren't turned on when I came in. You were whispering how you loved me..." He mumbled, smiling as he took Phil's hand and closed his eyes. The older boy smiled, closing his eyes as well as he squeezed Dan's hand, slowly drifting off.

Before he fell asleep, the last words he heard were; "I love you too..." Being whispered into his ear.

He was happy for now, but in the morning, they'd have to talk about the whole 'friends with benefits' thing.

He wanted Dan as more than a friend. And by the sounds of those words, Dan wanted that too.

**So. Uhm. Wrote this yesterday and I didn't upload it till today cus I wasn't really sure about it. I hope it wasn't too bad. :/**

**Anyways, you should expect some more smut later on today, cus I just can't get enough!**

**Remember to R&R, Follow if you want more, and favourite if you enjoyed this fic!**


End file.
